


Bruce Week Celebration 2020

by roshytsunami



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, The Incredible Hulk (2008)
Genre: Bruce Banner & Tony Stark Friendship, Mention of Death, Thor is a good friend
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-13
Updated: 2020-04-19
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:35:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 5,467
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23623978
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/roshytsunami/pseuds/roshytsunami
Summary: Hey all just seven short stories for Bruceweek 2020Prompts: Protect, StormBruce dislikes thunder.
Comments: 12
Kudos: 10
Collections: Bruceweek





	1. Protective Storm

It’s Tuesday when the storm rolls in. It was predicted to be a sunny day, but unfortunately, that forecast turns out to be inaccurate. It starts with the sky darkening into muted gray colors, cloud forming and moving quickly across the sky churning together into a dense cloud formation. As the storm brews, the sky darkens further, completely blocking the evening sun until only hints of purple line some of the clouds’ outer edges. Bruce looks up just in time to see the first flash of lightning.

He grips the pen in his hand, staring out at the gloomy sky through the closed window of the lab when he hears the beginning of thunder. It’s a muted, soft thunder but he can already tell the coming storm will only bring more thunder. The Hulk stirs under his skin growling at the impending sounds he knows are coming. To Hulk, thunder sounds like bullets, like gunfire.

Bruce releases the pen from his grasp and shuffles away from the workbench. He’ll have to set aside time to complete this work later. Right now, he needs to prepare for the oncoming storm. His room should do nicely. It’s insulated and far enough away from the other teammates room they won’t hear noise from him. Thunder cracks against the building and he walks a little quicker towards his room.

He finds it silly that it has come to this. A grown man who still gets scared of a little thunderstorm. The crack of thunder outside makes him jump, heart racing as he quickly kicks off his slippers and jumps into the soft bed like a frightened child. He pulls the covers up to his chin, laying flat on his back and tries counting. The second's tick by it’s a focal point and distracts him.

A loud crack of thunder shakes the window and his grip on the blanket tightens. His heart pounds in his chest as he feels Hulk stirring and pacing like a caged animal, eager to come out and destroy the thunder. Bruce takes a deep breath in and then lets it out slowly, body shaking. He is so focused on controlling himself, on keeping the Hulk from bursting out of his body that the gentle hand pressing on his ankles barely registers.

Bruce flinches and looks at the strong hand on his ankle. He looks up into blue eyes trying to comprehend who had entered his room and how, his mind still reeling with fear. He lets out an indistinct mumble of a question, slurring his words before he begins to recognize Thor. Thor doesn’t speak, he just pats Bruce’s leg once more before getting under the covers with him.

Bruce flinches as Thor sits just close enough to touch elbows with Bruce in bed. Bruce’s hands begin to relax releasing their death grip on the blanket. He lets out a deep sigh and slides sideways to rest his head against Thor’s soft chest. It’s comforting and warm having the larger man to lean on. It’s nice having someone there who doesn’t need to talk him down just being there is enough to redirect his mind elsewhere to a calmer state. He feels the Hulk begin to settle as Thor gently pats Bruce on the shoulder. The storm will pass soon.


	2. Pup a Walk App

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Trial, Comfort
> 
> Bruce uses a dog app.

“So, let me get this straight, you want me to try this puppy app?”

Tony is tinkering with his prosthetic when Bruce asks him. “Yeah, it sounds like a good app and who better to try it out than the dog whisperer.” He teases as Bruce gives him the look. Bruce sighs running a hand through his hair.

“Look Tony I don’t know why I should be testing this app-”

“Because I already signed you up. Forgive me it was after I got blackmailed by my own daughter,” he says dramatically before grinning. “She’s takes after me…though hopefully not in every way.” He lets out a sigh before his expression brightens again. “So, you’ll try it?”

“I…well I guess I don’t have a choice.”

“There’s always a choice. You could always just let the puppy down and not show up to take them for a walk. I mean what’s another faceless human not giving them a walk,” Tony sighs earning a glare from Bruce.

“See I told you no choice,” he grumbles. “Are they expecting …. you know?” He gestures over his own body.

“The green machine? Yeah, they are but it’s going to be . Who knew you would become everyone’s favorite hero overnight?” Tony grins. “Gee, I wonder who the guy was, who said something about how a ton of gamma radiation should have killed you but didn’t,” he gives Bruce a skeptical look as Bruce only groans in the background. He’s never going to hear the end of this “…and that Hulk saved your life for something great. Mostly he saved you for dogs.”

Bruce rolls his eyes, “Don’t rub it in. I’m already heading to the shelter.”

“Aww, Brucie you know I just like to tease my green bean. Seriously though, that could be profitable. Do you think you could replace the Jolly Green Giant on a can of green beans?”

“Bye, Tony,” he says ignoring the comment leaving before he gets dragged into anything else.

Coming to the shelter might be a great idea and maybe this walk a dog app was a great idea. But nothing prepared Bruce for a hyperactive Great Dane that jumps on him as soon as he opens the caged door.

This dog was huge it had to be some kind of a Great Dane with how skinny it was right? Bruce is no dog expert and he is not interested in pretending to be one. A dog is loveable, barks, wags a tail, makes messes, the bare minimum for being a dog. He couldn’t tell you what type of dog or breed it was he just knew it was a dog. A large one at that.

“We’re so glad you could take Tiny for a walk,” says one of the handlers.

“Tiny?”

The handler chuckles, “Well it’s his name. When he first came in, he was nothing but skin and bones and infested with various parasites. We didn’t know if he was going to make it and then he surprised us all.”

Bruce pats the excited dog on the head as it tries to nip at the leash in his hands. “He sure grew up tall, huh? Wow, that is a happy story.”

The handler laughs, “Oh no he’s not done growing yet. He’s a mountain dog. The kind that get to be about half the size of a bear. Poor thing, he is just in the process of growing his fur back and walking on his own.”

Bruce blinks, “So this isn’t a Great Dane?”

“No Great Danes are much smaller,” they reply cheerfully. “Have fun with Tiny and thank you so much for taking him on his first walk. We just don’t have someone strong enough to hold him back and train him. Two handlers got dragged through the mud last time they tried.”

Bruce looks down at Tiny and chuckles. The dog has decided to gnaw on the leash clearly excited to be leaving the shelter for some time. Well, this outing hasn’t been so bad and Bruce never could say no to dogs.


	3. Bruce Got Loki'd

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Wings, Shadow
> 
> Loki pranks Bruce.

Bruce had been through a few changes over the years some good and some not so good changes. He had hoped after his last bodily change, the one where he’s stuck with another physical personality would be the end of those changes. Unfortunately, he’s wrong. He should have been smarter when dealing with Loki.

Granted Loki and him had developed a love-hate bond. One knew he could perform magic with dangerous consequences while the other knew he could smash the god like a rag doll no prompting needed. In a way, he should have expected this from Loki. Ever since he had been saved during what was now known as The Battle in history books, he had become more playful? Mischievous would be a better word for Loki’s shenanigans but Bruce swears whoever told him about April Fools was going to receive a stern talking to, such as don’t let the god of mischief know about a holiday devoted to pranks.

However, currently, there was nothing to be done about it. It being that as of 5:32 am Bruce had woken up with a pair of large cream-colored wings with random brown specks and large tannish spots along his wingspan. Wingspan?

He doesn’t believe what he sees at first but the added weight to his back is a good indicator that these wings are real and he is not having a hallucination or out of body experience. Once he realizes the wings are real and do move on their own, he stares at the clock which now read 5:41 am and falls back to bed trying to sleep away the fact he now has wings. This plan works for exactly forty seconds before Bruce is out of bed standing up clumsily with the newly added weight stumbling towards the door. He crashes against his dresser knocking over various miscellaneous items like keys, notes, papers, and knick knacks as he forces himself through the small door out into the hallway of the Avenger’s tower.

He knows exactly who is responsible for this and proceeds down the hallway hoping he won’t run into anyone along the way. A ten-foot stumbling giant with a massive wingspan is not something someone without coffee should see…or anyone period.

He finds Loki’s door quick enough and knocks on the door. He receives no answer, so he knocks again. After the second time, he continues to knock on the door until the door opens Loki wearing nothing more than silk shorts covered by a pink fluffy bathrobe and an eyeshade pushed up like a hairband into his dark hair that says juicy.

“Oh, Bruce to what do I owe-”

“Fix it.”

Loki gives him a Cheshire grin. “Oh, what can I fix? I haven’t done a thing.”

Bruce let’s out a long sigh his wings bristling behind him. “Look I know it’s you Loki.” He starts as Loki looks away shocked. “Just get rid of the wings.”

“Oh, but they look darling on you,” he smirks tapping Bruce in the chest playfully. “And don’t Midgardians think owls are a symbol of intelligence? It could be worse I could have made them neon green and you would match like that Duolingo owl.”

Bruce rubs his face with his hand. “Loki I really don’t want to play this game. Please just get rid of them.”

Loki sighs, “well I would if I could.”

Bruce looks at him concerned. “What does that mean?”

“Well it means they will disappear but only once the day is done. Spells are finicky and too much magic could make it much worse,” he taps his fingers together and looks up at him. “Maybe even permanent,” he whispers grinning.

“Your lying.”

“Oh, the god of mischief lying how original,” he laughs. “But if you want me to try my hand at getting rid of them and having a set of permanent wings,” he trails on.

“No, no it’s fine,” he sighs. “I don’t need anything else to make me stand out.” He sighs, “so tomorrow I’ll be back to normal?”

“What is normal,” asks Loki grinning.

“Right,” he sighs as Loki grins at him like a cat who got the canary. “I guess I’ll just hide out in my room-”

He hears footsteps down the hallway and freezes. He doesn’t want anyone to see him like this. He just wants to be left alone in his room. Since that is no longer an option, he pushes past Loki and shuts the door quickly behind him. In his haste, his wings bump Loki all the way towards the couch.

“Loki? Oh yikes,” he says as Loki sits up from the couch. “I’m sorry. I can’t let anyone see me like this-”

“You’re already green and over ten feet tall a pair of wings would not make it any worse,” he says standing. “Now get out of my room.”

“Loki wait come on everyone is going to wake up.”

“I don’t care. You need to get out of my room before I make you.”

“You can’t use magic on me.”

“Excuse you,” he laughs, “I can use whatever sort of magic I wish on you.”

“You just said extra magic being finicky and all that would make this permanent. If you make this permanent, I don’t think Hulk would like that. You don’t want him angry do you,” he grins as Loki looks taken back.

“And they call me manipulative,” he huffs. “Hmm I guess you are stuck here until you return to “normal”,” he says air quoting normal. “That doesn’t mean you’ll interrupt my beauty routine.”

“You have a beauty routine,” Bruce asks looking Loki up and down. Right now, he looks like a typical tired without a coffee person than his normal self.

“Yes, beauty routine. I can’t just always snap my fingers and look stunning,” he states before doing just that changing into his normal wear smirking. “Oh, wait I can. Now be of some use and stay out of my way. It’s going to take time to prepare.”

“Prepare for what,” Bruce asks.

“Well, dear Bruce remember you elected to hide in my room. I have planned a tedious schedule of self-loathing and catching up on the latest gossip series. Not to mention I feel a few of your friends might be banging on my door sometime soon.”

Bruce raises an eyebrow.

“Oh, relax it was harmless fun. Just a few tricks and pranks on your April Fools. It took effort and time once it struck midnight last night so now, I am going to as you say binge and chill for the rest of the day while everyone else loses their minds. Perfect really,” he smiles booting up the tv. Bruce doesn’t know what else he can say to that except that at least he’s not the only one who got pranked.


	4. The Starmaker

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Truth, Flowers and Stars
> 
> Warning: mention of death
> 
> Bruce is the Starmaker

There was a story lost long ago. It mentioned a demigod born from the goddess of the earth. Her name could not be pronounced by mortal tongues and as such when she visited earth, she took the most common human name at the time which was Rebecca.

Rebecca was a goddess foolishly attracted to humans. She loved their sense of curiosity, their trials of leaving a legacy since their lives were so short, and most of all she became curious about the emotions they drew through their words. Many languages were developed by various humans but through all of them, their emotions remained the same. Scrunched eyes, tears and grinding teeth displayed with unknown words was the same as the next human on the islands whose blank stare and clenching muscles hid the fury through their body.

Mortals came and went quickly and easily however there was just one she found more interesting than the rest. His emotions never matched the normal expressions of humans. When he was angry, he laughed. When he was sad, he destroyed everything in his path, when he expressed love it was cold and sharp. He was a curious human and naturally, Rebecca introduced herself to him as a human, became a part of his life and as such began to change.

Her “gifts” were tested, hidden from the public eye. The cold brashness of his love wore down her heart and when, he, her son arrived it only got worse. This human did not follow the emotions as other humans. This human was twisted and wrong. And at one point this was a curious and fascinating notion but now it was just annoying and destructive. Rebecca had no time for such human games and as such the human who laughed when he was angry, who destroyed when he was sad, and who loved coldly was destroyed. His body becoming part of the earth, something useful instead of something destructive. He would now be something creative, something that would have a purpose and grow.

Her son grew, learned the magic of her trade and trained daily for the time he would become one of the gods. His human vessel kept him trapped on earth and as years passed, he could feel the mortal body dying day after day. He was ready to join his mother, ready to join the others but as such he could not do so until he rid himself of his mortal body. Her son, Bruce, did not want to die. Did not want to leave the mortal realm but what choice did he have? To be one with the gods he needed to destroy his human half. But how would he accomplish such a task without taking his own life?

Fortunately, it does not take long to figure out. A plague sweeps the land and he perishes as one of the victims. His mother does what she can to soothe him but no amount of herbs or poultices work on this plague. It only aids in making him comfortable before he loses his mortal body. Finally, he can join the other gods. He can be more than what he was as a mortal or it is what he hopes. Instead, the other gods deem his worth as inconsequential and assign him to be a star keeper. One who looks after the stars as many other demis have been assigned to do.

It is not something he is pleased to do but he does feel useful and in time learns how to manipulate the stars and forms in the night sky. He begins to make a name for himself Bruce the Starmaker. Oh, you may have seen his works centuries in the making such as the big and little dipper but maybe you wonder how he designed such a constellation in the sky. What possessed him to make connections with the glowing dots in the night sky.

Simply put the stars lead the way. They have not changed since he has been a Starmaker. No longer does the night sky ebb and flow matching the bottom of the sea on earth. The moon continues to follow its waves, but the stars are Bruce’s domain. He commands them as he sees fits. If they are to be stuck in a constellation for all time, then the stars remain in that position for all time.

The mortals begin to fear the Starmaker. The one who controls the might of the stars and keeps them locked in place. Since stars are no more than passed human souls lighting the night sky. Bruce the Starmaker becomes a name to be feared yet praised. Mortals ask for help from the Starmaker to give them a place in the sky they can be free. To be a part of a good constellation and not one of torture such as a constellation resembling a scorpion. They ask to be made into a good star when they pass one like the North Star who guides the other small stars to the Starmaker. As years go on and old gods extinguish and die out Bruce continues making stars in the sky since as long as there are mortals that die there will always be stars in the sky.


	5. Relax and Chill

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Longing, Change
> 
> Bruce wants a day off from everything

Bruce longs for a day of rest where he can just relax and just be himself the team gives him an off day with no interruption’s shenanigans ensue as the team redirects distractions from Bruce

Bruce has to commend the team for trying. And they really are trying but honestly, the day would have just been better if he didn’t say anything about “needing some alone time” for himself. He just wanted a simple day of rest. No calls to save the world, no interruptions when he sat down on the couch to Netflix and actually chill. He just wanted to have a day to do nothing and be content with not accomplishing anything for the day. They had tried but of course, it simply wasn’t meant to be.

Tony had started it. Well, he is Tony, so he always seems to start it. Bruce had given the memo to everyone yesterday. He even put a please do not disturb on his door. Even taped one to the back of the couch he was currently laying on trying to figure out why regency and Victorian movies were so interesting. It had to be the longing gazes and inability to touch in public. Either way Tony interrupts him first.

It’s some science bro mumble-jumble involving his new line of prosthetic limbs. He doesn’t know why he is bothering him with the details it’s not anything technical and Tony is the genius engineer for a reason, but he guesses it’s because Bucky is not around. Tony had been using him as a tester for new limbs. Nothing can replace the arm he currently has but it does help Tony figure out new ways the arm can be used, maybe even make it more affordable. However, Bruce is not in the mood to listen to Tony he would like to enjoy his cheesy regency period dramas in peace.

After Tony has had his fill and been subtle but not so subtly told not to do this now, he finds it’s almost 1030 a perfect time for a snack. But the fridge is too far away, but he’s hungry now. He sighs and sits up on the couch throwing the throw blanket to the side before quickly making his way to the kitchen and starting a quick meal. He has no idea what he feels like but knows it needs to be something warm and quick.

In an instant, he is making six scrambled eggs spicing them just right when the twins show up. Not the maxi pad twins as Tony likes to call Quicksilver and Scarlet. No, it’s the assassin twins who give him the puppy eyes and stare at him until he gives in and hands over the breakfast, he was making for himself. It’s alright he can make more eggs. Unfortunately, when he looks in the fridge there are no eggs to be found and Bruce is just as hungry as he was twenty minutes ago.

Instead of moping he makes a bowl of cereal along with oatmeal and settles for the food. He can always make something better for lunch but right now the couch is calling his name…and so is someone else.

“Uncle Bruce,” shouts Morgan jumping towards the larger man gripping him like a viper around the legs. “Daddy kicked me out of the labs and I wanna play. Please Uncle Bruce,” she says wobbling her lower lip and putting on her Bambi eyes. Of course, he can’t resist. It’s Morgan Stark.

For the next three hours, he is in Frozen hell. The move has been on repeat since he finished breakfast and allowed Morgan to place the movie in. He was expecting to watch it once not multiple times repeating certain songs from the movie and being forced to sing along. Even if it was a change from the norm and not something he wanted to do. It was pleasant…and Morgan had him wrapped around her finger just like all the others. She is a sweet girl and no doubt when she grew up, she would be a force to be reckoned with Bruce has no doubt about it. Still once Tony came to the living room a state of panic in his eyes looking for Morgan. Bruce feels slightly bad about the situation. He should have texted or called Tony that Morgan was with him but the sound of Frozen in the background had muted the tone on his phone.

It’s almost mid afternoon by the time Tony and Morgan leave to have father and daughter bonding. Bruce smiles as Morgan holds Tony’s hand and skips. He doesn’t feel like having lunch right now but maybe watching some boring daytime drama will help.

Laying on the couch and binging daytime drama doesn’t help. The distractions are gone for the day and he just feels unsuccessful, lazy, drained. This was supposed to be a day of rest just relaxing and doing nothing and he feels relaxed but it’s a little unnerving. Today was supposed to a good day to kick back and do nothing and he just feels…he’s not sure what it is but it’s not a good feeling. Maybe he was selfish asking for a day by himself. Maybe he didn’t deserve it.

He hears glass touching glass in front of him and sees a mug of hot chocolate appear. He looks over and sees Steve sitting in the opposite chair to his side.

“Oh, I’ll be quite heard you had a few distractions for your off day,” he smiles pulling up the program on his tablet to draw.

Bruce sighs, “actually talking about your day might be a good thing. I think I’ve had a long enough rest for the day,” he smiles.


	6. Last Slice

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Mystery Mistakes
> 
> Bruce doesn't have time for a whodunit.

The mystery of who had the last piece of cherry jubilee turns out it was Morgan stark

“Ok listen up nerds,” shouts Clint as Tony rolls his eyes. “Someone ate the last piece of cake.”

“Clint no one cares-” yawns Bruce.

“No way. It was supposed to be my slice, and someone ate it.” He says before gripping his hands in front of him. “My sweet sweet daughter made it and I was destined to have the last slice. It was so good…so very good.”

“He really is going all out isn’t he,” whispers Steve to Natasha who just sighs in agreement.

“Should have seen what he did in Budapest with the dumplings,” she murmurs back to Steve.

Bruce sighs rubbing his head, “Clint it’ not that hard to make if you really want another piece.”

“It wouldn’t be the same,” he says distraught. “I need to find out who ate it so I can punish them for taking it away from me.”

The team groans at Clint’s antics.

“I don’t like cherries so I’m out,” states Steve as Tony gasps.

“What does Mr. America not like cherries how un-American,” Tony teases.

“Cherry jubilee cake just isn’t for me,” he shrugs.

Clint nods his head, “right honest apple pie Steve couldn’t have done it who’s next on the list,” Clint says crossing his arms.

“How about no one,” Bruce yawns. “I want to sleep Clint and you’re stopping that from something silly.”

“Oh, silly is it,” he voice rising. “It’s not silly. It’s important…and something someone would say if they ate the cake.”

“Come on Green arrow let it go already,” Tony says. Clint is about to speak when Bruce interrupts.

Bruce rubs his eyes, “look if I explain what happened will you drop it?”

“Aha so you did eat it,” he laughs. “I knew it!”

“I didn’t eat it, but I’ll give you a hint of what you did wrong. You left that last piece of cake out in the open with your name on it. Covered in a plastic container.” Bruce stands from the table, “now once you made sure it was label you thought you were safe and that’s where you were wrong. You left it on the table an easy access made for everyone of every shape and size.”

The sound of a spoon hitting the glass is heard as Morgan places a bowl on the table before walking over to Tony grinning. “I like cherries.”

Clint looks flabbergasted, “she?”

Bruce chuckles, “yes she did. Now can you drop this nonsense already?”


	7. Frying Pans

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Fairy Tale, Rise and Risk
> 
> Tangled AU

Bruce has the frying pan raised above his head. Sure, he was just talking about exploring the world and having new experiences, but this was completely out of his realm of expertise. A man had found a way into the tower. The impossible to climb the tower without the use of his hair. He had found a way inside and was going to murder him obviously.

The man groans in the seat and Bruce raises the frying pan higher as blue eyes look up at him.   
“Where am…hey who tied me up?” The man struggles against the rope binding him or what he assumes is a rope. It feels too curly and soft to be real rope and it seems to be leading into the shadow where someone has a weapon of some sort.

Hair. He’s tied up in hair and while it is gross it means he can woo whoever is hiding in the dark easily. He has been practicing his smolder look. “Hey, there honey why don’t you come on out from the dark so I can get a good look at my kidnapper,” he says smiling to the dark shape as it begins to come forward.

The man’s face drops seeing a man come out from the dark frying pan raised above his head. “Whoa, there buddy let’s put the frying pan down.”

Bruce shakes his head, “no way. You snuck in here…somehow,” he says circling him.

Clint rolls his eyes, “look,” he struggles with the hair wrapped around him. “I’m going to get free sooner or later so-”

Bruce smacks Clint in the head with the frying pan knocking him out for now. Clint is slumped to the side snoring. Bruce drops the frying pan in shock. “I killed him…oh no, father is going to be so mad.” He begins to pace. “Ok so think Bruce, think,” he says biting his knuckles. “Maybe just lowering him down with my hair will do the trick? Deadman by the tower won’t be that suspicious will it?”

“It will if there’s not a wound,” slurs Clint sitting up. Bruce lets out a scream and stumbles back.

“You…you’re alive,” Bruce says shocked. “But…but how?”

“Hardheaded,” Clint laughs. “So, you’re scared of your old man then?”

Bruce flusters, “not scared just concerned…he worries about me you know. I’m not allowed out, too dangerous and your proof of that.” He points a finger at Clint. “How did you even get up here?”

“Uh lots of arrows,” he says shrugging. “Look that doesn’t really matter how I got in. I want to get out,” he whines.

“Y-yeah well,” Bruce pauses, “you should have thought about that before coming inside to, to what were you going to do anyway,” he asks picking up the frying pan.

“...hideout until some people went away.” Clint sighs, “look you need to let me go unless you want to get involved with them which trust me you don’t.”

Bruce slaps the frying pan in his hand, “so you’re hiding from someone?”

“Yes.”

“And I need to let you go otherwise they’ll find me and more than likely hurt both of us?”

“Probably.”

“So that means I could sell you to them if I wanted.”

“Yes,” he says before his eyes widen. “oh no, no, no, they don’t do deals well and besides I can get you what you want. I mean there has to be something you wanted you wouldn’t mention it if you didn’t right,” he grins.

“Hmm that is true,” he sighs sitting down on one of the tables. “But what I want I don’t think you can get me.”

“Aww do you want some lady to give you the eye,” he teases. “Or maybe you need some pointers on picking up some ladies,” he says before offering the smoldering look. “Look at this face. That’s how you do it.”

Bruce winces raising an eyebrow in concern, “no thanks. It’s not what I want,” he says thinking as he looks across the room smiling. “I got it. I want you to take me to see the lights! They happen every year and it would be nice to see them in person.” He grins, “you know how to get in here and well we could go see the lights and be back before my father even knows it.”

“Uh, how dangerous is your father,” Clint asks.

“Hmm oh no,” he says making a pssh noise. “Not dangerous at all. The dangers are all outside the tower not in the tower and you can protect me. I can see the lights and return to the tower all safe and sound.”

Clint sighs, “so just take you to see the lights and bring you back here?”

Bruce nods his head, “yep or I could just yell out until those men come to the tower and find you,” he smirks.

Clint curses, “well guess I have no choice festival of lights here we come.”


End file.
